My Hero
by FindMeBroken
Summary: The view of life in Everwood from the little girl everyone seems to over look. POSSIBLY PERMANENT HIATUS.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Everwood. I don't even have cool memoribilia. **

**I've written a lot of other fanfictions before but this is my first Everwood fic and I haven't really watched the show that much so bear with me if I'm lacking information.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Snow covered hills are a necessity in the image of small town Everwood, Colorado. While you're in town you should definitely visit the site of the Kissing Bridge, which was destroyed a few years back, the cause still unknown. Be sure to stop by at Mama Joy's, the local diner, and visit with Nina, a lovely waitress. If you have any type of sickness or injury during your stay, go to the local clinic and make an appointment with either Dr. Brown or Dr. Abbot.

Now I know that I probably sound like a travel guide but this is my hometown, where my step-mother and father live, where my sister-in-law and brother went to high school, and where my father, brother, and I moved after my mother died eight years ago.

It's nice knowing that this is where we were meant to be. Dad tells stories about how Mom told him to move here, told him this was where she would be. And I'm happy he listened, because if he hadn't, he would never have met Nina, Ephram would never have met Amy, I would never have met Craig, and if you really think about it, Bright would never have fallen in love with Hannah.

I like to think that it was Ephram who changed Amy and Bright into the people they are today, but I know it wasn't him. It was my mother. It's always been the magic of my mother.

I mean, when we first moved here, Amy was the girlfriend of Colin Hart, the sister of Bright Abbot, and the friend of Kayla and Page. She was "spoken for" in more ways than one. She was the kind of person that would use someone just for the medical expertise of their father. But after becoming friends with Ephram, she wanted to hang out with him for him and not for the hopes that maybe the Great Doctor Brown could do surgery on her comatose boyfriend. Of course my father did perform the surgery on Colin, and he came through fine. Except that there was still something wrong. To this day I'm still not sure what it was. All I know is the Colin had to have another surgery, but this time he died.

Bright eight years ago is kind of a funny thought. Stupid, gorgeous, popular fool. If you had told him that he would become best friends with Ephram he would have laughed in your face, and then probably attempted to punch you because that's what stupid boys often do. He was basically a jerk and had a problem with anyone that talked to his sister in an inappropriate way. His definition of inappropriate was saying anything at all. But now, after spending numerous hours giving Ephram relationship advice and Ephram returning the favor with a little bit of intelligence, the infamous ex-player has settled down with Hannah Rogers. He consults with me if he's having a relationship difficulty, just like the Camden family would turn to Ruthie for everything. The newest news is he's planning on proposing.

I know it sounds like this was all Ephram's doing, but think about it. Would we even be here if my mother hadn't jumped in front of the U-Haul truck that night?

Most people don't know that. They just think she died in an automobile crash. Drunk driver hit her car. She lost control. But the truth is she jumped in front of a truck to save a pregnant woman from being hit.

My mother is my hero.

My father and Nina got married about six years ago on our front lawn. It was a place that held meaning for the both of them. Little eight-year-old Sam was the ring bearer. I was 13 and I got to be a junior bride's maid.

Amy and Ephram got married a year ago, the day after the Thaw Fest, right next to the Ferris wheel. It was cute and sentimental. I was fifteen then and got the privilege of being a full-fledged bride's maid this time. Sam, being 13, refused to play the same part as ring bearer again, so Ephram made a special spot, junior best man, just for him.

I met Craig about three years ago. He was the new kid in town. He reminded me of Ephram…a lot.

He had that whole dark, secretive thing going on and if I remember correctly his hair was dyed red just as Ephram's had been when we first arrived in Everwood. I'm ashamed to say that I acted like Amy when Craig first got here. I hung out with him because he was cute but as soon as my friends said he was just too dorky I ditched him. Ephram acted like Bright, but he would kill me if he ever knew I said that. He played the overprotective brother roll and told Craig that if he did anything to hurt me he would wake up one morning without an important body part. I mean, I'm thankful the Ephram is so protective over me and all, because I know that it'll come in handy one day, but Craig didn't talk to me for a week after that. Actually, I'm not sure if it was because he was afraid of my brother or if he just thought I was a major bitch. I'll ask him now and he'll say it was because of Ephram but I think he's just saying that so I don't feel bad. From the way that I treated him then, it's a wonder we're still together now.

And one more thing that might be crucial to this history lesson of my life in Everwood, about two years ago I went back to my tomboy ways after Heather Davis saw up my skirt and I was called "Brown Bottom Brown" for a month. It's not my fault that I hadn't grown since the first time I got my period and I was still wearing the same panties.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, there's the first chapter. Constructive criticism and ideas for the next chapter are highly appreciated and definitely suggested. Actually, if anyone could think of any good ideas, don't be afraid to share them because I have no idea where I'm going with this. I hope everone enjoyed. :p**


End file.
